FOREVER 1st Group Draft 2015
Information The meeting was a public audition where a number of pre-selected candidates had the chance to be drafted into a team by a group of the team's representatives. The final event was organized into rounds, and each round the representatives selected a candidate they wanted for their team. The rounds went on until all teams decided to stop. In case of an overlapping choice, the team's captains decided the winner by a mini spinner tournament. Members that remained after all teams stopped drafting were to be sent home. Once a member was selected, they became a Draft Member for that team. Members who were not chosen will automatically advance to the last round auditions, should they choose to audition for FOREVER again. Member Draft Pool A total of 30 finalists between 11 and 21 years were selected for the 1st Group Draft 2015. • Anami Maria, Funaki Reina, Ichikawa Naru, Ijiri Miori, Kanada Yuki, Kikuchi Haruna, Kobayashi Ayaka, Kodama Asuka, Kojima Kana, Mazaki Minami, Miyamae Atsuko, Mizumaki Sae, Moto Ami, Muro Kayano, Nakada Haruka, Nakamura Chisato, Nishikawa Reina, Nozaki Sayaka, Okada Mai, Ota Shizuka, Ozaki Aika, Sato Mariko, Shimada Hideko, Takabe Miyu, Tanaka Miku, Tomomi Minami, Uesugi Ayaka, Ukiyo Ito, Watari Mayu, Yamazaki Yui Teams' Representatives Each team will be represented by a number of people: • Team Captain (Bold) • Team Co-captain (Italicized) • Team Scout(s): These members are elected from the team to follow and scout out the candidates before the final event Teams • Team F: Miriana Acerbi, Isobe Ahara, Carmen, Ivory Peace • Team O: Haragashi Nana, Koyama Yui, Kikuchi Hotaru, Kono Evviy • Team R: Phoebe Michel, Gemini Cedar, Miyazawa Chiesui, Uchida Karen • Team EVER: Hari Dreamy, Kanon Noguchi, Fukumoto Shinobu, Saito Fumiko • Team S: Hama Miyu, Kitagawa Nagako, Kihara Emiri, Erdos Áfonya • Team U: Ashida Quinton, Abe Ivanta, Daichi Solora, Tamura Jani • Team RII: Jumonji Rikogu, Nozaki Risa, Hamaguchi Belle, Harera Ritsu Rounds: ________________________________________ 1st Round • Team F: Moto Ami • Team O: Moto Ami > Miyamae Atsuko • Team R: Okada Mai • Team EVER: Nozaki Sayaka > Tomomi Minami • Team S: Miyamae Atsuko > Muro Kayano > Kikuchi Haruna • Team U: Muro Kayano • Team RII: Anami Maria 2nd Round • Team F: Nishikawa Reina • Team O: Takabe Miyu > Kobayashi Ayaka > Ozaki Aika • Team EVER: Kojima Kana • Team S: Kobayashi Ayaka • Team U: Ota Shizuka • Team RII: Takabe Miyu 3rd Round • Team O: Nozaki Sayaka > Watari Mayu • Team R: Shimada Hideko • Team U: Nozaki Sayaka • Team RII: Shimada Hideko > Mizumaki Sae 4th Round • Team S: Mazaki Minami • Team RII: Sato Mariko 5th Round • Team O: Kanada Yuki • Team RII: Uesugi Ayaka Final Results: • Team F (2): Moto Ami, Nishikawa Reina • Team O (4): Kanada Yuki, Miyamae Atsuko, Ozaki Aika, Watari Mayu • Team R (2): Okada Mai, Shimada Hideko • Team EVER (2): Kojima Kana, Tomomi Minami • Team S (3): Kikuchi Haruna, Kobayashi Ayaka, Mazaki Minami • Team U (3): Muro Kayano, Nozaki Sayaka, Ota Shizuka • Team RII (5): Anami Maria, Mizumaki Sae, Takabe Miyu, Sato Mariko, Uesugi Ayaka • Unpicked members (9): Funaki Reina, Ichikawa Naru, Ijiri Miori, Kodama Asuka, Nakada Haruka, Nakamura Chisato, Tanaka Miku, Ukiyo Ito, Yamazaki Yui Trivia: • Funaki Reina, Ijiri Miori, Kodama Asuka, Nakada Haruka, Nakamura Chisato, Tanaka Miku, and Ukiyo Ito were admitted into HaP♥pilY’s Tokushu Members 2nd Generation.